


Puncture

by Electric_Parade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gore, Masochism, Masturbation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Parade/pseuds/Electric_Parade
Summary: In the aftermath of Sock Opera, lying awake in the dead of night, Dipper discovers something quite peculiar about himself and decides to exploit it.





	Puncture

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, especially on Christmas. Please enjoy.

Dipper hissed softly as he ran a tentative hand over the holes in his skin, biting his bottom lip as spikes of pain drove deep into his skin with the added pressure. He silently cursed Bill Cipher for shoving his arm into the cutlery drawer in the first place, and for the many other scrapes, grazes, and bruises that he had left in his wake. However, the forks were easily the worst of the lot. They had gone in deep, probably too deep, and would almost certainly leave scars dotted all over his left arm. At least they had clotted, so the wounds wouldn’t bleed anymore. Dipper craned his neck and awkwardly stretched his arm to view the mars on the underside of his arm, groaning at the thin scabs covering the puncture wounds. If only the Mystery Shack had better first aid equipment- right now it only consisted of two small band aids made for blisters and a pair of old tweezers.

Deciding to ignore his injuries for now, Dipper moved towards his bed after turning out the light. Mabel was in too deep of a sleep to be woken up by the light (though her dreams were certainly much brighter than the old bulb in their room) or by Dipper’s shuffling around. Only the dim moon illuminated the room through the peculiar triangular window as Dipper slipped off his navy vest and placed his hat on the bedside table, deciding to simply sleep in the clothes he was in.

As he slid under the thin covers, Dipper held back a yelp as he accidently leant on his injured arm and had to roll onto his back. Sadly, no matter how he positioned his arm against the mattress, sharp jabs of pain from deep within his flesh still made themselves known. Dipper huffed, now more frustrated at being kept from his first proper sleep in days than at the pain itself. Now more awake than ever, Dipper’s curiosity got the better of him.

Hesitating only slightly as he brought his left arm over him, Dipper reached out with his good hand and ran his fingers along the scabs beneath the covers, shivering as stings rose and fell in time to the path of his trailing digits. It still hurt… but now the aching made something else in Dipper rise. Bracing himself and repeating in his head that it was a bad idea, Dipper carefully wrapped his hand around the area with the most puncture wounds and sharply squeezed. Dipper’s breath caught in his throat as the agony seared throughout his whole left arm, making it turn limp as the stimulus overran his muscle control. Dipper softly whimpered in pleasant surprise as the unique sensation travelled south and lit a fire in his abdomen. Spurred on by the strange tingling that accompanied the tempting burning, Dipper shifted his grip and pressed his thumb harshly against a particularly nasty scab, with his nail biting into the edge of the scab, as though to prise it off, and sent more fire burning through his veins. Dipper’s attention was ripped down to his cock which twitched feverishly against his pants. Begrudgingly, and knowing that he would likely end up with even more wounds than before, Dipper decided that he was past the point of no return.

Dipper shifted to lean on his left side, now welcoming the ache it brought with it, and moved his good hand to hover above his waistband. As he did, however, his fingertips brushed along a violet bruise that fanned across his hip and waist, and accidently let out a yelp at the sudden flashing ache he hadn’t anticipated. Dipper’s head snapped up to face the direction of where Mabel was sleeping, praying that he hadn’t woken her up. Just half a minute passed, and Dipper, having heard no reaction or seen any movement in the shadows, turned his attention back to his own wants. Being more careful of the many bruises that dotted his body, Dipper slid his hand south, pushing down the elastic of his shorts and underwear and wrapped his small hand around it.

Dipper shuddered in relief at the contact before looking down to the faint outline of his left arm and the dark scabs that lined it, wondering how he was supposed to agitate the injuries and touch himself at the same time. If only he had a third arm. Huffing slightly and knowing that it was going to bring a world of regret with it, Dipper lifted his arm to his open mouth and clamped his teeth down around where the prongs of the fork had stabbed in, feeling the damaged tissue crush together beneath his jaw and sending intense shudders down along his spine. He dragged his teeth along the reddened and raw skin around each scab and revelled in the surges of pleasure that spurred on his right hand’s ministrations between his legs. Dipper breathed harshly through his nose before curling his teeth around a lone scab, as well as sliding his right hand up to the very tip of his cock, and then in one coordinated measure, Dipper peeled off the scab off in one harsh movement and thrusted into his own taut hand simultaneously. Bliss sang through Dipper’s veins at the chill gracing the exposed, bloody muscle and openly moaned at the contrast between intensifying heat that spread across his entire body.

With no trace of shame to hold him back, Dipper placed his lips over the bared tear in his skin and sucked harshly, pulling up veins and rupturing the already weakened connective tissue. The taste of rusted copper seeped into Dipper’s mouth; vaguely it registered as blood in his hazed and licentious mind, but Dipper couldn’t help feeling anything but carnal desire at the realization. Dipper quickened the pace of his hand on his cock, muffling the sound of his moans with his left arm as he ground his entire body into the unforgiving mattress, embracing the sweet agony that radiated from the many bruises and scrapes that dotted Dipper’s body. Precum slid down his length, lubricating the path of his right hand as it increased in speed.

On a whim, Dipper moved his mouth, now hot and moist and panting for breath, onto the largest puncture wound and harshly ripped away the scab with a desperate fervour and delved his tongue into the mangled tissue, forcing his tongue to press as far into the wound, which steadily widened with each nudge of Dipper’s tongue.

Dipper’s hips thrust into his hand with indecent desperation as he felt the pressure build, continuing to savour the strangely addictive taste of blood and the burn of his wound stretching and tearing open to accommodate his small and slippery tongue, which hesitated as the pressure rose- Dipper gasped and let loose a high-pitched whine and writhed under his own handiwork, unabashedly enjoying the wet sounds of his right hand moving over slick precum, and with a final sharp intake of breath, Dipper crushed his left arm with his jaws as he came with a muffled scream.

Huffing heavily through his nose, Dipper slowly came back to his senses. The room was silent, aside from his own loud breaths. He gingerly slid his hand out from his pants and the covers, grimacing at the at the slick cum coating his hand. There was so much of it. It was on the bedsheets from where it had leaked out or soaked through Dipper’s shorts, but it wasn’t just cum on the sheets. Dipper, hesitant to see the damage, slowly moved his left arm away from his mouth. Blood dripped from his open mouth onto the pillow, and more from the many torn wounds. Dipper sighed heavily, somewhat disappointed that he had let it go this far, but struggling to regret the whole experience.

With a sudden fearful intake of breath, Dipper remembered the other occupant in the room and turned to face Mabel, half expecting her to be sitting there with a horrified expression on her face shaming him for his actions- but no. Mabel slept on slumped over her pillow. Dipper let out a shaky breath of relief and kicked back the covers, fully intent on cleaning up and putting this whole experience behind him.

On unsteady legs, Dipper clambered out of bed and stumbled out of the room as quietly as he could, only relaxing once he was in the bathroom and had shut the door behind him. Tired as he was, Dipper stared down at his right hand coated in semen, which glistened slightly in the harsh light. Without taking a moment to consider his actions, Dipper licked a long stripe off of his hand, simply out of curiosity, and savoured the peculiar flavour- then did a double take as he realised what he had in his mouth. Dipper rushed over to the sink, turned on the tap with his slightly bloody left hand, and promptly spat into the sink, shame sinking into his skin.

Making sure to wash with soap multiple times, Dipper washed off the evidence from his hands before rinsing away the blood on his left arm. There was no safe way to clean up the wounds as for whatever reason there was no rubbing alcohol in the poorly stocked first aid box, so Dipper opted to leave them as they were, not knowing if putting hand soap in the wounds would be such a great idea, what with all the exposed veins and torn tissue. Dipper huffed as he realised that he had no bandages or anything of that nature, and not wanting to bleed all over his sheets he wrapped his arm in toilet paper to soak up any blood. A ramshackle solution for sure, but better than nothing.

Ten minutes later, after Dipper had cleaned up the mess in his pants and had a change of clothes, he settled back under the covers, suddenly much more exhausted than before. Despite the burning and now unpleasant pain radiating along his arm and various spots on his body, Dipper felt sleep tug at the edges of his vision and gratefully accepted it, drifting off to the thought of restocking on medical supplies tomorrow, after all, he’ll definitely need it if there’s another night like this one.

By the time morning rolled around, Dipper definitely regretted not having Stan buy bandages the day before.


End file.
